Presidential
by TheEpileptic
Summary: Donald Trump is elected the next president of America and Steven and Connie are not too happy about it


It's November 9. Connie went over to the temple to visit Steven and find out won the U.S. elections. They're both lying on the floor of Steven's room with the laptop in front of them. "who won the presidential elections" is typed and searched. The two are ready and agitated to find out who the new president is. And they're confident that Hillary won from what was mostly seen on TV. The search results are done loading and they both gasp. They see the first thing on the results…and then sudden tremor befalls. "NOOOOOOOOO!" they shout. It's later a few minutes of freaking out and confusion.

"GARNET! GARNET! GARNET!" Steven cries out as he and Connie run down the stairs. Garnet looks at them with worried expressions as they run toward her.

"What is it Steven?" she asks. "Garnet! It's terrible! It's the apocalypse!" he replies in terror. She pauses for a while and tries to make out with what Steven was trying to say. "I don't understand…" she says with an intrusive tone. Connie lays the laptop on the table and shows her why they were acting distressed.

Garnet moves closer to the screen and notices what looked like a graph of votes. "It's hard to believe this happened." Connie says uneasy. Essentially, it was the votes from the U.S. presidential elections. Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump are displayed in a grid. As well as third party candidates no one voted for. She sees the amount of ballots the 2 candidates had. And something that didn't look like a disaster but sort of was, she saw that Donald Trump won the elections. "I see…" Garnet utters.

Steven and Connie both sit down on the couch and lie bleakly.

"Man, I really wanted Hillary to win." Steven brings out.

"I wanted Sanders to win. But he wasn't so lucky." Connie replies. "I don't know who voted for Trump though! I guess people have to be that dumb to elect HIM."

"And now there's gonna be a wall!" Steven says. "I guess fusing into Stevonnie so we could try vote for Clinton didn't work so much." he also brings out.

Connie looks at Garnet assured. "I bet you're just as mad and worried as us huh, Garnet."

She adjusts her visors as she retorts. "No. Not really" she answers. "I've heard what Trump said before. But politics are odd. And it's not a big deal to me. But I can tell it's very vital for both of you." They both agree.

There's a short silence in the room after the information flow. Steven and Connie look down on the floorboards while exhaling noisily. Steven comments 'It could be worse'. Can it? A small second later, Amethyst comes out of her room and walks to where everyone was at.

"Yo, why do you all look so down?" Amethyst intrudes stretching.

"Hey, Amethyst. America is in a bad place right now" Steven replies in a dejected manner. Connie nods.

"Uh, I don't get it." she queries. Garnet gawps on Amethyst and points at the monitor so she can see what they were talking about. Thus she looks at the graph of votes on the screen. "Ohhh…" she says sarcastically. "I still don't get it." Subsequently, Connie explains that Donald Trump won. "You mean that orange guy who said he wanted to build wall or something?" she asks. "Yep. It's that guy" Steven answers. "It isn't really anything gem related, but Trump is a bad person to be president." He explains. "Well if he's so bad, then let's beat him up" Amethyst replies eager as she brings out her whip. But Garnet halts her, and then she groans in disappointment.

Connie chuckles a little bit when Amethyst nattered. Steven gawks at her for a moment and thought about a notion.

"Connie, you're going to be president right?" Steven asks curiously. Her attention became wedged.

"Uh, yeah I guess so. That kind of depends." Connie answers unsure. "But if I were president, I would be the OPPOSITE of Donald Trump." also adding. She began thinking about what things she would do is she was a leader. "There wouldn't build wall, there would be equal rights for people, anything that brings Democracy."

"Those sound pretty great" Steven says enthralled. Their mood abruptly went from being saddened to unwavering.

"Yeah. But I need to be politically skilled to do all those." Connie tells. Amethyst withdraws her whip back to her gem. "You should ask Garnet if that'll happen" she advises and exits. 'Future vision' was in Steven's thought.

Consequently, they both gape at Garnet. "Garnet, is Connie going to live in the White House and run America one day?" Steven asks. She stares up the ceiling and hums. "My future vision can only go as far as it goes" she says. "But I'll tell you this; there is a possibility where you will be running for presidency one day. And Steven will be coming along with you." She finalizes looking at them. They both grin eyeing at each other. Garnet adjusts her visors as she uses more of her future vision. "As for right now, I see a future where there is going to be a barrier south of here. And another where there isn't." she says.

"So what is it mostly?" Connie asks.

"Hopefully the one where there isn't one."

A few hours until night, they go back upstairs to see updates on Donald Trump's presidency. 'Anti-Trump protesters invade New York' was one article read. "Wow. It's only been an hour and this is happening." Connie says. "What if we were joining in?" Steven thought of and took out. Connie gapes at him. "I don't think we're allowed to be there, Steven. Plus we're kids. People will be looking at us." She clarifies. Steven grins at her as he thought of something adroit.

"What if we fused into Stevonnie again?"

Connie widens her eyes. "That can work." She says awestruck.

"I'll grab the markers and cardboard!" Steven runs.

Moments later, Stevonnie's in a crowd of Anti-Trumps holding 2 signs that read " _DUMP TRUMP_ "


End file.
